


Shipwrecked

by MissSlothy



Series: Jot it down July [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSlothy/pseuds/MissSlothy
Summary: Tani, Steve, Danny and Eddie are shipwrecked - sort of.Written for 'Jot it down July'.





	Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the ‘Jot it down July’ challenge on Tumblr. Thanks to @tari-aldarion and @nihilvanum for starting this challenge :)
> 
> This one is for Sunday Sparksday (First meetings! Soul mates! Or just set things on fire.)
> 
> I had no idea what to write but my muse fixated on ‘set things on fire’. Warning - this is just sillyness :)

Tani shades her eyes as she squints up at the sun. It’s midday and the even the light breeze isn’t doing anything to lessen the roasting hot temperature. Jeans and a short-sleeve tee aren’t an ideal outfit for the beach but she’d dressed for a normal day at work. Clothing is rubbing against sweaty skin. Sand is getting in places it has no right to be. She makes a mental note not to bother exfoliating for a couple of days. 

She shifts, stretching her legs out, wiggling her toes in the sand. Her boots are laying discarded somewhere on the other side of the island. They’re almost new, bought with her first Five-0 pay packet. She makes another mental note to a) get Steve to reimburse her for the boots and b) never get on a boat with him or Danny ever again.

Beside her Eddie whines loudly. He woofs with approval as she pokes the small fire in front of her with a stick. The two fish laying on top of it crackle in the heat. The aroma makes her mouth water. Eddie licks his lips, shuffling closer to her. He bounces back when a spark from the fire catches him on his snout. He’s soon back though, the temptation of food too much to resist.

“Okay, my friend. Let’s see what these taste like.”

It’s been a while since she’s cooked over an open fire. Hell, it’s been even longer since she’s had to light a fire using a piece of glass from a broken bottle and a few twigs. Being an Army brat, moving around all the time - it never felt like it had any advantages. But then again, she’d never expected to be marooned on a desert island.

Thank God she’s learnt some survival skills.

The fish are surprisingly delicious. Eddie seems to agree: his share is gone in seconds. Once they’ve both eaten he lopes into the sea to cool off. Tani finds herself some shade and stretches out to wait.

The plan that morning had been to take a small boat out along the coastline, to interview boat owners moored out at sea. Tani scowls at their small boat, now anchored in the shallows just off shore: it’s still coughing pathetic black puffs of smoke from its engine. Luckily they’d been close to this tiny island (she’d blanked out Steve’s more scientific volcanic name for it). Rescue was imminent so now they were just waiting. Or at least she was waiting - Steve and Danny had gone to find wood to make a fire.

She’d let them go because they’d both been displaying their inner caveman, arguing over who could make the best fire. When Eddie had caught the fish while playing in the sea she’d taken matters into her own hands. Sitting up she checks her watch again. Worry worms its way up her spine: the island’s tiny and the boys have been gone for twenty minutes. There’s no way they should have taken this long.

Whistling to Eddie she sets out in the direction she last saw them. Two sets of footprints in the sand lead her inland. She frowns as the trail starts to fade out in the undergrowth. She stops for a second, listening. Then she waves Eddie forward, telling him to search.

A loud groan to their left makes them stop and then they’re both off and running, Eddie taking point, leaping over the undergrowth. Another groan, deeper this time, helps them pinpoint the noise.

Tani comes to a sudden halt, surveying the scene in front of her. Sighing, she covers Eddie’s eyes with her hand. “You’re gonna traumatise him, guys.”

Danny and Steve are stretched out in the undergrowth in front of her. Legs entwined, shirts unbuttoned, they have leaves and twigs poking out of their hair. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what’s been going on.

She scowls at each of them in turn. Eddie glares at them mournfully. “When I said you should find wood, that’s not the kind of wood I was talking about.” Shaking her head, she turns to go. “You’re lucky I made my own fire. You don’t want to be around me when I’m hangry—“

“Wait a minute.” Danny rolls up to his knees as he struggles to tuck his shirt in. “You made a fire? How’d you do that? Steve said all the wood was too wet to light so…” Danny trails off, understanding dawning. He turns his attention to Steve. “Please tell me you didn’t lie just to get in my pants.”

Steve scrambles out of Danny’s arm reach. “Oh come on! There’s no way you fell for that—“

Danny’s got a longer reach than Steve thinks: he slaps him across his midriff with the back of his hand. “You’re an animal. Do you know that?”

Steve adopts his best hurt look. “I’m an animal? You’re the one who likes having sex outdoors. For someone who hates sand you sure like getting it up in your—“

“Whoa! Whoa!” Tani clamps her hands over her ears. Eddie whines and heads back into the undergrowth. “Don’t. Just don’t okay,” she orders, turning away. 

“That hurt,” Steve mutters, rubbing his stomach where Danny’s hand hit him. 

Danny rolls his eyes as he buckles up his belt. “You’re a Navy SEAL. Suck it up.“

Steve huffs, frowning as he picks a twig out of his chest hair. “You should have more respect for me. I’m your boss—“

“Now you wanna bring that up? Seriously, Steven?”

“That’s Commander Steven McGarrett to you, Daniel—“

“No,” Tani chants to herself, escaping as fast as she can over the uneven ground. “Dear God, no.”

Back at the beach in the distance she can see a speed boat coming towards them. Jumping up and down, she waves madly. Eddie barks his encouragement, just as eager as she is to get out of there. They’ve both learnt more than enough about their bosses for one day. 

As they wait an idea occurs to her. Knowledge is power. This has got to be worth more than one pair of new shoes. There’s got to be at least a couple of free meals coming her way. And maybe, just maybe, a little less paperwork for a day or two.

By the time Danny and Steve appear out of the undergrowth she’s smiling. She’s gonna have so much fun with this…


End file.
